Nazi Germany
Nazi Germany or the Third Reich was the common name for the Germany under the Rule of Führer Adolf Hitler. Nazi Germany was first established in 1933 when Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party came to Power from the Parliament (Reichstag) which made Hitler the Chancellor and later Führer of the German Reich. In 1935 he took of the Demilitarized Zone of Rhineland which violated the Versailes Treaty. Soon after that, He marched into Austria and unified them with Germany, making them part of the Third Reich. Later on through the late 1930s such as 1938 which they annexed a small Czech region called Sudetenland (Taking over the Rest of Czechoslovakia too.) But without Churchills terms to Czechoslovakia and to Hitler, Germany ended up Taking Control of Hungary,Poland and Switzerland without any Military action. The Nazis then marched into Denmark that agreed to unify Denmark to Germany. Norway,Holland,Beligum and Luxembourg all fell to Germany after there Strong Invasions which led Germany to Take over France. France Surrendered immediatley and Agreed to unify themselves with Germany too. Britain Surrendered after a Succesful Operation Sea Lion which led to Germany control of all of Northern Europe. Hitler then ordered Troops to Invade Africa and the Middle East through Operation Tiger. America never enters Europe and World War 2 is never triggered allowing Germany to Seize Africa,Russia and the Middle East. In 1941 when Germany invaded the Soviet Union (USSR) '''They where completely overwhelmed and After the Defeat at Kursk,Stalingrad,Kiev and the Baltics, The Soviet Union surrendered and lost control of European Russia and Kazakhstan. From '''1941-1943 '''Germany had motly conquered the Middle Eastern Territory which Germany gave Japan Oil and other Supplies which made Japan ignore the Oil Embargo placed the by the United States. By 1945 Japan had took control of all of China and Germany had conquered all of Europe. From 1945 to 1950 Germany had rested with complete Domination but in 1953 the German Wehrmacht and Luftwaffe forces had Invaded the Eastern Coast of the United States and Bombed the Cities of New York City,Boston,Albany and Washington DC. By Dawn almost all of the Eastern United States from Maine to Chicago was under German Control. The US Resistance that was active in the Eastern USA often fought the Nazis to destroy their Supply,Weapons and Planes. Politics Read phoneticallyNazi Germany is governed by Adolf Hitler under his own Government called '''Reichsnationalsozialistchen (After 1950.) The Nazi Party and him Control of Germany and are Complete Rulers of Germany for Eternity. When Hitler dies a double will take his place, and keeps going on until Germany is destroyed. The Germ an Government controls of all of the Land itself except the Occupied Land in America which is controlled by the Wehrmacht. The Holocaust Because the Red Army never made advances into Germany, The Holocaust never ended. From 1935 to 1945 Hitler kept Prisoners in Germany and Poland. He Moved them all the way to Siberia where it was freezing all year. Guards wore completely comfortable Uniforms while Priosners were fored to wear nothing or small shorts. About 200 Million Jews had been exterminated in 1948. The Entire Jewish population in Europe had been wiped out any survivors were Beaten,Raped,Tortured or simply Killed. American Prisoners were shipped all the way to Scotland in the Highlands were Extermination Camps were waiting for them. The Nazis experimented on US Prisoners with a newly created toxin called Uburkast 1840 named after Famous Nazi Scientist, Doctor Uburkast. The Gas was extremely deadly which would kill a Human in appromixatley 1-5 Seconds. Surviving the Gas is not possible. Category:Nazi Germany